Rosetta NF Bennett Oberland (Val) and Jackson F Oberland
by Iwa Fury
Summary: so this is the first part of my story of jack and rose (my own oc) meet again. Sorry I am really bad at sums.Oh and Jack's last name has changed. Read to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is one that I just can't get out of my head so I'm just going to have you guys and gals R&R so enjoy. Oh and just to let everyone know i will have Jack's last name be Oberland. The Moon Palace Valentine's p.o.v "Luna have you seen that blasted Kangaroo? Because he is so going to regret that stupid argument with North." I haler " Will you stop screaming? And no I have not seen Bunnymund or North." " Oy Vey!" I yelled. "The Valentines party is tonight and I do NOT want them to argue at all night." I say Luna just gives a sigh and says that we should get ready. At the North's workshop Jack's p.o.v I as walk into the workshop I see the Kangaroo and North in each others faces "Christmas is way cooler than Easter, bunny!" North said " Is NOT Easter is so much cooler ...err... warmer." the Kangaroo said and of course North said "is too!" Bun" Is NOT!" " IS TOO!" 'And they say I'm the immature one, wall they're the ones arguing like 5 year olds' Jack thought as yet another argument broke out. "Oy vay!" I yell. They look at me and abruptly forget their argument " Jack you're just the man I want to see." "North hes not a man hes a boy." and just like that they're arguing again. "HEY!" that stopped them for now anyway " could one of you tell me what you wanted to tell me?" "Jack now that you are a garden you have to joyn in all the parties. Easter, St Pat. Day, Christmas and Valentines. which is the party that we are having tonight." North said "OK...and I need to do what?" "Well 1 show up on time and 2 be on your best behavior." the Kangaroo said. "Ok so I can't be myself?" "Exaty!" they say at the same time. Ok that was just part 1 of this tale so who is Luna. Please Review. Ok so by for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres the second part of my story. So enjoy and R&R. At the party Rose's p.o.v Luna and I just arrived at the annual valentin party. " Rosie!" I head the very recognisable squeal of Tooth "Hey Tooth. How have you been?" " Oh great well better than great." she practically sang "How about you?" "Oh just ok I guess. I'm still looking for you know who." I reply a little glumly "No who are you still looking for I could always help you." " My husband thats who. His name is or should i say was Jackson F Oberland". At the party Jack's p.o.v As I was walking around the workshop I hear Tooth squeal "Rosie!" So I followed her voice and saw a very beautiful young lady, I was just about to go up and introduce myself when another beautiful lady tapped my shoulder and asked me what my name was I said " I'm Jack Frost and may I ask who you are miss?" 'Ok why am I acting as if she's one of my teachers?' I wonder to myself " My name is Luna, Mr. Frost." she said very politely back. " So Luna could you tell me a little about this party?" I asked "No this is the first time I've left home, but maybe Rosetta would considering this is her party." Luna says "Really could you take me to her." "Sure no problem. Follow me." As I follow her outside I realize that we are headed right to the beautiful young lady that I saw earlier. Outside on the balcony Rose's p.o.v " His name was What?" Tooth said I side and said again " His name was Jackson F Oberland" "Oh ok but what does or did the F stand for?" "Oh his middle name of course." I answer " So what was his middle name." "Oh it was Frost." "Ok let me get this straight his full name was Jackson Frost Oberland." Tooth said I just nod. " Hey Rosetta I want you to meet someone." as I turn to face the speaker I say " Luna you know Tooth right?" " Yes of course, but I think you should really meet this young man here." she said and pointed to the young man who was next to her. " Hi miss it a pleasure to meet you." 'no no no no no no it couldn't be h-h-he's dead.' " um... are you ok?" ' no he's dead, but this young man not only looks like but has his voice.' I felt someone shaking my shoulders as I snap out of my thoughts " oh yes I'm fine it's just you look like a Young man I once knew when I was human thats all." "Ok any way I assume you are miss Rosetta is that curet? My name is Jack, Jack Frost" " Yes my name is Rosetta and you do not need to call me miss sir." I said " Ok I will not call you miss if you will not call me sir." Outside on the balcony Jack's p.o.v "So can I ask you what this party is about" "Oh of course. This party is in-fact my death/birth day as well as Valentines day." "So you the spirit of Valentines?" I ask " Yes I 's why some of the others call me Val but I profore Rose." Ok please Review. SO who is Rose's husband? 


End file.
